ozfandomcom-20200223-history
Dorothy Gale
Dorothy Gale is an orphan child who made several trips to the Land of Oz with her pet dog, Toto. She eventually moved there permanently and lives in the Emerald City with her best friend Princess Ozma who is the ruler of all the land and who made her a princess of Oz. Description Dorothy is a fictional character created in 1900 by L. Frank Baum, creator and author of the Oz legacy. She is just like any other little country girl. Her exact age is never given in the book series by L. Frank Baum. And her first appearance is in the first one The Wonderful Wizard of Oz. She is its protagonist and was illustrated by W. W. Denslow to be a chubby six-year-old with her trademark brown pigtails. In the rest of the books, the characters including her are drawn by John R. Neill, who illustrates her to be a fashion forward ten or eleven-year-old with short blonde hair styled in a Bob. And in the classic 1939 movie Judy Garland and her iconic Dorothy is portrayed as a innocent yet slightly unhappy twelve-year-old. In the controversial 1985 Disney cult classic Return to Oz, she is played by actress Fairuza Balk to be a pale faced melancholy nine-year-old. But her character is generally honest, loving, humble, usually sweet tempered, and loves her dog, the loyal Toto, very much. Baum describes her as having a round, rosy face, chubby little hands, big earnest eyes, and a merry laugh. She is a optimistic dreamer, like her dead mother, and her Aunt Em has suggested that the Fairies marked her at birth, since she has been protected in all her amazing and even dangerous adventures through many strange places. In the Land of Oz Dorothy is very popular after her first visit and is mostly known for being the means of killing the Wicked Witches of the East and West. Ozma, who is her best friend made her an official princess of Oz. Ozma is the child Queen and rightful ruler of all of Oz, but is not spoiled by the magnificence around her and remained down to earth. She and Dorothy are also very close to Glinda, the Good Witch of the South, and the trio are loved by everyone in Oz for their simple sweetness and honesty. They live lives of luxury in the Emerald City and reside in the Royal Palace of Oz in the center of the city. Eventually Ozma gave Dorothy her very own apartment suites in the palace. Here she wears only the finest jewlery and fancy dresses. When Ozma isn't sitting on her jeweled throne in her chamber listening to the problems and request of her people, she can be found arm in arm with Dorothy in the royal rose garden, walking amoung the pretty roses, giggling while sharing secrets, and kisses on the cheek. History Dorothy is a little orphan girl who lived in the mist of the great Kansas prairies, which are grey and dull. Not a tree, river, or building could be seen across the farm lands. There she and her hard working but very poor Uncle Henry, a farmer and her beloved Aunt Em, his wife, stayed. Her only close freind and companion was her pet dog, Toto, who made her laugh as she played with him all day, and stopped her from turning as dull and grey as everything else around her. One day a horrible cyclone came ripping across the Kansas fields and carried Dorothy and Toto far, far away in their small farm house to the magical and enchanted Land of Oz. It dropped the house where it landed in the land of the blue Munchkins, which accidentally fell on the Wicked Witch of the East, killing her instantly. Dorothy and Toto stepped out of the house and were left speechless by the breathtaking scenery around them. They were both greeted by the friendly Muchkins who inhabited the East country of Oz. And they also met the Good Witch of the North who was a dear, close friend of the Munchkins. She thanked Dorothy for killing the Wicked Witch of the East and for freeing the Munchkins from bondage who declared her a hero. But her greatest wish was to just get her and Toto home again where they belonged, but the Land of Oz was surrounded by a vast Deadly Desert that cut all of it off from the rest of the world. So the only way for help was to travel to the Emerald City and speak to the Great Oz, the most powerful Wizard in all the land. Dorothy had to travel and find him so she could return to Kansas again. The Good Witch gave her the Silver Shoes which belonged to the Witch of the East who turned to dust after dying under Dorothy's fallen house. They held a very powerful yet mysterious charm, but what it was no one knew. She then gently kissed Dorothy on the forehead, leaving a round, shining mark for good luck and protection and then she spun around three times and magically dissappeared. The Muchkins wished her and Toto a safe journey and they set out along the Yellow Brick Road for the Emerald City. Along the way she met the Scarecrow in a cornfield, who wished for brains to be a great thinker, the Tin Woodman, a helpless romantic who was rusted in the dark forest, and who wanted a heart to love, and in the jungle like forest, the Cowardly Lion, who desires courage to be brave and King of beasts. She invited all three of them to come along and join her and Toto on their way to see the Wizard so they could all ask him for their desires too. After many dangerous adventures such as encountering the fierce, flesh hungry Kalidahs and falling asleep while crossing the Deadly Poppy Field, the group made it to the tall, glowing, and glittering jeweled gates of the Emerald City at last and asked the Guardian of the Gates to speak with the Wizard. Thanks to Dorothy's silver shoes, the Wizard agreed to grant he and her friends an audience. But he would only see them one day at a time. Dorothy was the first to talk to him. He appeared to her as a giant green floating head on a throne of emeralds. She told him all about her adventures in Oz and if he would help her get home again. The Wizard agreed to help her but he also commanded her to kill the Wicked Witch of the West first. Next was the Scarecrow's turn. But this time Oz appeared as a beautiful lady. Then The Tin Woodman spoke to him, and this time he appeared as a terrible beast. And to the Cowardly Lion he was a ball of fire. Despite his shape shifting ways, he told all of them the same thing, to kill the Wicked Witch of the West if they wanted their wishes gran ted. So they went searching for her in the land of the yellow Winkies. She saw them approaching, so she sent her killer wolves, crows, bees, and Winkie guards to kill them. But they luckily defeated them all, which infuriated the Witch. So she eventually used her magical Golden Cap to call her Winged Monkeys. She said the magic words and commanded the monkeys to kill Dorothy and her friends. But they saw the mark of the Good Witch's kiss on Dorothy's forehead. Seeing this, the monkeys dared not to harm her. Instead they brought her and Toto before the Witch's castle, where she made her a slave. The Wicked Witch tricked her one day to steal one of her silver shoes to have more power. She was so angry that in despair, she tossed a bucket of water at the Witch soaking her from head to toe. She melted completely away and that was the end of her. Dorothy was thanked by the Winkies for freeing them from slavery. And she was praised for ridding Oz of its Wicked Witches. She and her companions returned to the Emerald City, but discovered that the Wizard was a humbug and illusionist. He promised to make it all up to them by giving the Scarecrow, Tin Woodman, and Cowardly Lion their desires and promising to take Dorothy home in a hot air balloon, but it lifted off while Dorothy was looking for Toto who ran into the crowd to bark at a kitten. Dorothy and her companions then traveled away to the land of the red Quadlings to find Glinda, the Good Witch of the South, and ask her for her help. After several more strange adventures, through the forest of the Fighting Trees, the Dainty China Country, and over the hill of the Hammer-Heads, they finally arrived at Glinda's castle. Dorothy told her all of her long story. She kindly told her about the charm of the silver shoes she had been wearing since her arrival in the Land of Oz, and that all she had to do was click the heels together three times and command them to take her wherever she wished to go. After saying goodbye to her friends and thanking Glinda, Dorothy did just that, which allowed her and Toto to safely cross over the desert that surrounded Oz. She finally returned home again to Aunt Em and Uncle Henry in Kansas. During her flight back home, the silver shoes fell off and were lost forever in the desert and never found again. (The Wonderful Wizard of Oz) Because of the cyclone damage in the first story and worry over Dorothy's extended disappearance, Uncle Henry has been ordered by his doctor to take some time off and away from the Kansas farm. So he decided to take a vacation and travel over seas to Australia to see relatives. He and Dorothy (this is the first of the Oz books in which the reader learns her last name) are aboard a steamship traveling there when they are caught in a fierce storm and separated. Dorothy is tossed overboard in a large chicken coop along with Billina, a yellow hen that was also on board Dorothy and Billina wash ashore in a mysterious land and pick something to eat from a lunch pail tree. She guesses that they are in a "fairy country" because lunch pails don't normally grow on trees and animals like Billina don't talk, but it's not Oz because that country has no seashore. They come across a message inscribed in the sand, "BEWARE THE WHEELERS!" Soon they meet these gaudily dressed, loud-yelling creatures, who have wheels instead of hands and feet, and roll around on all fours. They climb a rocky mountain to escape them and find a door carved into its side. Having found the key by it, they open it and find Tik-Tok, a round copper mechanical man whom they activate by winding up all three of his clockwork motors (one each for thinking, motion, and speech) with a key like a wind-up toy. Tik-Tok tells Dorothy and Billina about the Land of Ev where they are now and the loss of its royal family to the magic of the Nome King. He takes them to safety from the Wheelers to the royal residence where the head-exchanging Princess Langwidere (the niece of the deceased king of Ev) locks them in a high tower. Tik-Tok stops in mid-motion unable to move again until he is wound up again with his key. By coincidence Princess Ozma, the child Queen, and her companions (many of whom appeared in the two previous Oz books) cross the Deadly Desert with the aid of a magic carpet provided by Glinda to free the royal family of Ev, and Princess Ozma has Dorothy released from Princess Langwidere's custody. Cheerful reunions are had by the Scarecrow, Tin Woodman and Cowardly Lion. And new introductions are made to Ozma and the Hungry Tiger, a massive large tiger hamstrung by his conscience. The expedition journeys to the underground kingdom of the Nomes, where their King reveals that he has turned the royal family into decorative decor ornaments around his palace to add to his Nic-Nac collections. The Oz people are given the option to guess which ornaments they are (he doesn't reveal that they are royal purple ones), but if they fail, they will also become ornaments. Ozma, the twenty-seven soldiers of the Royal Army of Oz, the Scarecrow, Tin Woodman, and Tik-Tok all suffer this fate (Dorothy escapes it only by touching a purple ornament in one of her guesses). When the guests from Oz retire one night, Billina learns which of the Nome King's ornaments were once people and about the Magic Belt that he wears around his waist. Billina was originally not going to be allowed to guess, but she so infuriates the Nome King by laying an egg (poisonous to any Nome) under his throne that he lets her do so. All of her guesses turn out to be right, thanks to her learning his transformation secrets. He commands his army to recapture all of them by force, but Dorothy takes his magic belt, the Army's sole private takes the offensive, and Billina's eggs are left in their paths so they don't dare follow. After returning the royal family of Ev (the queen mother, five boys, and five girls) to their rightful place, Ozma, Dorothy, and the others return to Oz where a great victory celebration and banquet is held in the Emerald City. Dorothy is officially made a princess of Oz and Billina elects to remain there. And Ozma and Dorothy become best friends and Ozma uses the magic belt to send Dorothy back to Australia to be reunited with Uncle Henry. (Ozma of Oz) On their way home from Australia, Dorothy and her uncle stopped in San Francisco, California. Uncle Henry went right to Hugson's Ranch to visit his brother-in-law Bill Hugson. Dorothy stayed with friends in San Francisco for a week, then traveled by train to Hugson's Siding, where she met her cousin Zeb. On their way from the siding to the ranch, a great earthquake opened the ground in front of them and they fell in, carriage and all. After many adventures they found themselves in Oz where Dorothy and her friends were welcomed warmly. After a brief stay, she returned home to Kansas. (Dorothy and the Wizard in Oz) A Shaggy Man appeared at the Kansas farm and asked Dorothy for directions. While showing him the road they became inexplicably lost after a long journey during which they met Button-Bright and Polychrome, they arrived in Oz just in time for Ozma's birthday party. When the celebration ended Dorothy returned once more to Kansas. (The Road to Oz) When Uncle Henry and Aunt Em were facing foreclosure on their farm, Dorothy went to Ozma who suggested that she move to Oz permanently, along with them. She introduced them to all her friends in Oz and took them on a tour of some of the unusual sights. Upon their return to the Emerald City, they learned of the Nome King's impending invasion, which the Scarecrow and Ozma managed to halt. Nevertheless, Glinda decided to make Oz invisible to the rest of the world to prevent further invasions, and Dorothy wrote a final letter to L. Frank Baum to explain that he would never hear from Oz again. (The Emerald City of Oz) After getting settled into her life as a princess of Oz, Dorothy assisted in the search for ingredients that would contribute to a potion capable of reversing the spell of petrification on Unc Nunkie and Margolotte. (The Patchwork Girl of Oz) Shortly after, two girls arrived from America who soon became fast friends with Dorothy: Betsy Bobbin and Mayre "Trot" Griffiths. (Tik-Tok of Oz and The Scarecrow of Oz) Dorothy watched the adventures of Inga, Prince of Pingaree, in Ozma's Magic Picture, and along with the Wizard rescued him and his companions from Kaliko, the new Nome King. (Rinkitink in Oz) When Ozma was stolen, Dorothy was part of a party that went to find out what had happened to her. They searched various parts of Winkie Country before they found out that she had been stolen by Ugu the Shoemaker. They ventured to his new wicker castle, and after the Wizard helped them get past some magical resistance, they got inside. There, he rendered most of the party powerless, except for Dorothy, who had the Nome King's magic belt. She had a magic duel with Ugu, during which she turned him into a pigeon and he escaped. (The Lost Princess of Oz) Dorothy went with Ozma to Jinjur's house, where the Tin Woodman, Scarecrow, Woot the Wanderer, and Polychrome had been transformed into unnatural forms. Ozma transformed them back, and afterwards Dorothy hoped to join the Tin Woodman's party to go meet Nimmie Amee, and she hinted such; but he didn't take the hint, so she returned to the Emerald City instead. (The Tin Woodman of Oz) One day, Dorothy and Ozma took the Red Wagon to visit Glinda in her palace in Quadling Country, where she learned from the Great Book of Records that the Flatheads had gone to war with the Skeezers. Ozma set out to go and resolve the war, and Dorothy asked to go with her. They journeyed to the Flatheads' mountain, where they met the Supreme Dictator, who refused to submit to Ozma's rule. They escaped and met the Skeezers, where Queen Coo-ee-oh also refused and took them prisoner. Dorothy was quite indignant at Coo-ee-oh's rude treatment of Ozma but could do nothing about it. When Coo-ee-oh submerged the city and left to attack the Flatheads, she was transformed into a swan, leaving Dorothy and Ozma stranded underwater until Glinda and her party came to rescue them. (Glinda of Oz) When the Scarecrow left to find his family tree, Dorothy and the Cowardly Lion went to try and find him. They went to his mansion, where they learned he hadn't returned. When they tried to get back to the Emerald City, they got lost, finding themselves in Pokes, where they met Sir Hokus of Pokes, who joined their party. They encountered many adventures as they traveled across Oz, finally arriving at the Deadly Desert where they met the Comfortable Camel and the Doubtful Dromedary. They then found Wish Way, which allowed their wishes to come true. Dorothy wished the rest of them would stop wishing, and then she wished for them all to be where the Scarecrow was. They found him on the Silver Islands, where he was emperor; together they tried to escape but found they couldn't climb the bean pole back to Oz without leaving the animals behind. So they faced the Scarecrow's people and told them he would abdicate the throne. They refused, and the Gheewizard prepared to turn the Scarecrow into his human form. But Dorothy opened her magic parasol, and accidentally deflected the Gheewizard's potion onto the three princes. Soon after, she used the former to take them home, and after that, to rescue Sir Hokus, who had grown onto the Scarecrow's bean pole. (The Royal Book of Oz) Canon Appearances * The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (first appearance) * Ozma of Oz * Dorothy and the Wizard in Oz * The Road to Oz * The Emerald City of Oz * Little Wizard Stories of Oz :* "Little Dorothy and Toto" * The Patchwork Girl of Oz * Tik-Tok of Oz * The Scarecrow of Oz * Rinkitink in Oz * The Lost Princess of Oz * The Tin Woodman of Oz * The Magic of Oz * Glinda of Oz * The Royal Book of Oz * Kabumpo in Oz * The Cowardly Lion of Oz * Grampa in Oz * The Lost King of Oz * The Wishing Horse of Oz In other prose In Magic Land In Magic Land, the girl protagonist modelled on Dorothy is named Ellie Smith. ''Magician of Oz'' and sequels Dorothy meets Jamie Diggs, the great grandson of the Wizard at Glinda's palace. She receives a special gift of his friendship by Ozma, which represents the central theme of the book. Dorothy,along with Toto, accompanies Jamie who is declared the new Royal Magician of Oz, on his journey to battle the Army of Trees and casts her own Spell of the Stone Morels against the army of Morel Mushrooms who have sided with the Fighting Trees. (Magician of Oz) Dorothy reunites with Jamie and meets his best friend, Buddy, when they arrive by balloon in the Emerald City. She joins them and even Ozma as they travel by balloon to explore the dark hole beneath the covered bridge in Winkie Country where the Shadow Demon was reborn. Her encounter with him while travelling by boat along the Winkie River provides Jamie a critical clue that sends him and Buddy to Mount Munch in order to save the Hyups from the Shadow Demon. (Shadow Demon of Oz) Dorothy meets Jamie's mother, Amanda, along with two Hyups, Darlene and Heavenlee. They travel to the Emerald City and reunite with the rest of Jamie's family and friends, all of whom have been transported to Oz by means of a magic box. Dorothy joins everyone as they travel south to the banks of the Munchkin River to watch the climatic battle against Cobbler the Dog, the mechanical pet of Tik-Tok, who was possesed by the evil remains of the Wicked Witch of the East. (Family of Oz) In Movies & TV 1939 film Dorothy (Judy Garland) dreams of another land somewhere Over the Rainbow when Miss Gulch threatens to take Toto away. She runs away from home with him, and meets Professor Marvel, a fake psychic who tells her to go back. When she tries to do so, she is caught in the farm house in a cyclone and taken to the Land of Oz. There, she finds out she has killed the Wicked Witch of the East and receives her ruby slippers. She embarks on a quest to meet the Wizard, who can help her get home to Kansas. ''Return to Oz'' Return to Oz is a 1985 Disney film directed by Walter Murch. It is an unofficial sequel to the 1939 MGM film despite not being a musical and far more darker. Yet like the 1939 movie, it keeps Dorothy's magic shoes ruby insted of silver like in the original book. The story is loosely based on the second and third novels in the Oz series, The Marvelous Land of Oz and Ozma of Oz. Because of the cyclone that carried the farm house away in the first story, the Gale farm is in ruins. And after her initial visit to Oz, Dorothy (Fairuza Balk) has had trouble sleeping because she can't stop thinking about there and fears her friends are in danger. She insists on the reality of her experience in that magical land. Worried for her mental health, Aunt Em and Uncle Henry take her to a psychiatrist who intends to do electroshock therapy on her. She is kept overnight, where with the help of another mysterious female patient she befriended earlier in the hospital, she escapes into the rainy forest with staff chasing after them. The other girl seemingly drowns while she and Dorothy fall into a river while the latter grabs on to a nearby floating chicken coop, crawls inside, and falls asleep. It washes up on the shores of Oz the next morning. There, she finds that Billina, a yellow hen from home is with her in the coop, and is now able to talk. They go exploring Oz, and they find out that it's in a near apocalyptic state and has been taken over and ruined by the Nome King. The Yellow Brick Road has been destroyed and the Emerald City has had all of its emeralds stolen and all of its citizens have been turned to stone, including the Tin Woodman and Cowardly Lion. While searching for any possible survivors, Dorothy encounters the Wheelers, a bizzar and psychotic gang who have wheels instead of hands and feet and roll around on all fours terrorizing anyone they please. They only take orders from Princess Mombi, a cruel and vain princess from an unknown land that has the ability to change her appearance by stealing the heads of beautiful females. And by taking off her own head, she changes her look whenever she pleases. Before meeting her, Dorothy meets Tik-Tok, a mechanical man who runs on clockwork. And later they befriend the sweet and gentle Jack Pumpkinhead who calls Dorothy "Mom". Along with Billina and her new found friends, Dorothy gets trapped in the highest tower of Princess Mombi's castle. There, they use the Gump head and Mombi's magic "Powder of Life" to escape. Finally, they cross over the Deadly Desert and reach the montain of Nomes. They encounter the King who has kidnapped the Scarecrow and also has stolen the ruby slippers. After they successfully win a cruel and unfair guessing game and trick and outsmart the Nome King they successfully defeat him. Dorothy uses the ruby slippers to wish everything better again. And restoring the Land of Oz and putting an end to its disastrous state. Dorothy brings Oz and all its people back to life. In the process she unknowingly frees Ozma, a beautiful princess whose father was the King of Oz before the Wizard arrived and ultimately took over. It is explained in the film that she had been trapped and enchanted into a mirror by Princess Mombi. Dorothy learns that she was the girl she met in the hospital and who helped her escape. As the rightful ruler of Oz, she takes the throne, Mombi is imprisoned and has her powers taken away for good and everything in Oz is safe. After saying goodbye, Dorothy gives Ozma the ruby slippers and by clicking the heels together three times, she wishes Dorothy back home to Kansas, Aunt Em, and Uncle Henry. The latter has finished building the new farm house and everything is happy there. Ozma and Dorothy remain friends and they watch over each other through her bedroom mirror and keep an eye from time to time. The film ends with Dorothy playing happily and giggling with Toto on the Kansas prairie. It was bashed by critics for being too "scary" for children and wasn't successful during the time of its release. But it gained a huge cult following of fans all over the world. In Comics ''Oz Squad'' Dorothy, now an adult years after her childhood adventures, has returned to the United States with her friends, the Scarecrow, Tin Woodman and Cowardly Lion. Unfortunately, some of their old enemies have returned as well, including the Wicked Witch of the East, now known as Rebecca Eastwich. (Oz Squad) During this era, Dorothy has a son with Ozma, who they name Ozzy. (Oz Squad: March of the Tin Soldiers) ''Dorothy'' Dorothy is a jaded teenager who get swept with her car to the Land of Oz. There, she meets a robotic dog named Toto, as well as her other companions. (Dorothy) Background * In Doctor Who, the seventh Doctor's companion, Dorothy Gale McShane (nicknamed "Ace") was named after Dorothy. Furthermore, like how a storm had sent the latter to the Land of Oz, a time storm sent Ace to an alien planet. Family In the opening chapter of his first Oz book, L. Frank Baum famously informs the reader that Dorothy is an orphan who has come to live with Aunt Em and Uncle Henry (In the 1902 stage adaptation of the book, she has a still-living father). Her family name, Gale, isn't mentioned in the books until the third one, Ozma of Oz. Aunt Em and Uncle Henry are never identified as Gales in any of the Oz books (Henry is called "Henry Gale" in the 1939 movie based loosely on the first book, while in the 1985 film Return to Oz his name is Blue). The result is that Dorothy's family relationship with them is never specified. In the first chapter of Dorothy and the Wizard in Oz, Zeb tells Dorothy that his own uncle, Bill Hugson, married "your Uncle Henry's wife's sister". This seems to cement that Dorothy's blood relative is indeed Uncle Henry, since if she was related to Aunt Em, Zeb would have said "your Aunt Em's sister". Furthermore, in the second chapter of The Emerald City of Oz, Baum writes, "As for Uncle Henry, he thought his little niece merely a dreamer, as her dead mother had been." The wistful tone of this passage might be taken to suggest that Uncle Henry is Dorothy's mother's brother. In March Laumer's book Uncle Henry and Aunt Em in Oz and its companion Aunt Em and Uncle Henry in Oz, their last name is Mankato. Also, differing accounts of Dorothy's parentage are given in both, and in the fourth-wall breaking A Farewell to Oz, Laumer himself asks her which account is true. Her answer is unfortunately not given. Elsewhere in Laumer's sub-series, she marries Zippiochogollak and has a son with him who goes on to teach at the Wogglebug's university. In the film Return to Oz, Aunt Em mentions a sister named Garnet, who wouldn't be related to Dorothy directly. Real-life Dorothies Scholars and critics have considered possible real-life models for Dorothy, or at least girls who might have suggested the name to Baum. Potential candidates have included Dorothy Gage, a relation of Baum's wife Maud Gage Baum, and Dorothy Rountree, the daughter of Baum's friend Harrison Rountree. ]] as Dorothy in ''The Muppets' Wizard of Oz]] as Dorothy in Tin Man]] Credits * The Wizard of Oz (Broadway, 1902): Anna Laughlin * The Fairylogue and Radio-Plays (1908): Romola Remus * The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (1910): Bebe Daniels * His Majesty, the Scarecrow of Oz (1914): Violet MacMillan * The Wizard of Oz (1925): Dorothy Dwan * The Wizard of Oz (1939): Judy Garland * Journey Back to Oz (1974): Liza Minnelli * The Wiz (Broadway, 1975): Stephanie Mills * The Wiz (film, 1978): Diana Ross * Dorothy in the Land of Oz/Thanksgiving in the Land of Oz (1980) Mischa Bond * The Wizard of Oz (1982) (anime film): Aileen Quinn * Return to Oz (1985): Fairuza Balk * The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (animated series, 1987): Morgan Hallet * Dorothy Meets Ozma of Oz ''(1987): Janice Kawaye * ''The Wizard of Oz (animated series, 1990): Liz Georges * The Wizard of Oz in Concert: Dreams Come True (1995): Jewel Kilcher * The Wizard of Oz on Ice 1996 TV special: Oksana Baiul * The Muppets' Wizard of Oz (2005): Ashanti * The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's' (VeggieTales) (2007): Lisa Vischer as Junior Asparagus as Darby * De musical The Wiz (2007): Nurlaia Karim * Tin Man (2007): Zooey Deschanel as DG; Rachel Pattee as young DG; Alexis Llewellyn as young DG (voice); Grace Wheeler as Dorothy Gale * The Wiz (Broadway 2009): Ashanti * ''Tom & Jerry and the Wizard of Oz'' (2011): Grey DeLisle (Nikki Yanofsky as Dorothy's singing voice) * The Wizard of Song (2012): Tara Perry as Marina the Dorothy character * Dorothy and the Witches of Oz (2012): Paulie Rojas * Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return (2014): Lea Michele * The Land of Oz (2014): Madisyn Wright Gale Gale Gale Category:Wicked Characters Category:Heroines Category:Princesses Category:Rulers in Oz Category:Protagonists